Sira Kizagai
Sira Kizagai 'Appearance' ' ' 'Personality' -Sira is a quite narcissistic Person, who knows exactly what she is able to do. She's strong and very intelligent, she skills in logical thinking. She's a locked up and distant girl towards anyone she doesn't know. Also she seems very cold, emotionless and condescending. That's what she used to be in her time at Phantom Lord. Another big thing about Sira is her loyalty. It is noticeable in her relationship to Gajeel. In love Affairs she is very shy and unsafe. She has tendencies to gloomy and strange things and has a soft side for Heavy Metal music and the colour black. Sira has also a very close relationship to Kendra Arley, who is her best friend who she calls "Shiro". 'History' - 'Nirvana Arc' - 'Tenroujima' Arc - 'Grand Magic Games Arc' 'Magic and Abilities' '- Unison Raid of Heaven and Hell '(天国と地獄のユニゾンレイド Tengokutodjigoku no yunizonreido): A spell she can only use with her friend Kendra where her Sand merges with Kendra's Light and Illusions and create a Sand-Demon which is fighting for them after it has been summoned. They only used it once on the Tenroujima to fight against Acnologia, but even the monster wasn't able to harm the dragon. Sira later on gave the demon the name 'Sunaoni'. 'Equipment' - 'Weaknesses' -'Social behaviour: '''Sira finds it difficult to figure out how to act according to normal social situations and relationships '''Ducks:' She really does hate these animals from the bottom of her heart, especially Momon once she encountered him. 'Relationships' Team Natsu: '''Sira wasnt part of said Team that long. She wasn't part of any Mission, it was just a crossing. But her Relationship to the members was neutral. '''Team Phantom: '''Next to Gajeel and Juvia, Sira was part of that team aswell. Almost every mission she's doing with them. The three members all have a very good relationship to each other out of comfort zone and similar levels in power. '''Kendra Arley: '''Kendra is Sira's best friend. Since she came to Fairy Tail, she was always at her side. Kendra showed Sira to be full of confidence and to never show her fears to her opponents, since her opponent will be able to use it against her. She went to many missions with Kendra. Earlier, Sira was only into her wizard work and being alone, but Kendra changed that. The two built a team which is called "Kuro and Shiro." Black and White, like the contrast between them. Sira would do everything for Kendra and loves her very much. '''Gajeel Redfox: As Sira's family died, Gajeel picked her up and took her to Phantom Lord. Because she was so grateful that he saved her live, she was unconditionally loyal to him. The only thing she wanted from Gajeel was his respect. She took on every instruction he gave her and would do anything for him. Secretly, she had always a love interest in him and looked up to him. Some members called Sira, Gajeel's Guardian Doll because she always tried to protect him. Sira is very jealous and obsessive, so she always stays at his side. She loves Gajeel more than anything and would even die for him. Kagori: 'Kagori used to be Sira's second personality, but ever since Kagori's magical power split off and they are in two bodies, they are foes. Kagori is a member of Oracion Seis and Midnight's lover. Sira and Kagori tried to kill each other a thousand times already, with noone really being able to put an end to the other. The two look the same so very few people can even recognize who of the two is who, if that is possible at all. As they were still sharing one body and Kagori's personality dominated, she made Sira act psychotic on a schizophrenic level, also making possible that Sira almost murdered Kendra on the spot during the fight of Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord. After Sira being absolutely hateful and repulsing of Kagori's part, her magical power split in two. Unfortunately Kagori's magical power found a vessel all too fast and came to live on her own, making it her goal to murder Sira one day. '''Rogue: '''Rogue and Sira met each other when they were children. Since then, they were kind of secretive friends. Sira becomes very sad and distant when she hears something about him, since she can't be close with him at that time. '''Juvia: '''Juvia is a very good friend of Sira. They met in Phantom Lord and because they could understand each other's sorrow, they quickly became close friends. They always look after one another, so the other one doesn't get in trouble. They are "Team Phantom" with Gajeel. Juvia and Sira always tease each other when the topic about Gray and Gajeel bubbles up. 'Trivia -With help of her sand, she can create a little Sand Monsters which she calls Gara. -Her outfit has been inspired by Talim from Soul Calibur - She has an absolute hate against Momon. - Sometimes she secretly cries over her dead siblings and Rogue. - Sira has a platonic cuteness-crush on Pantherlily and Frosch Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters